brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO Friends of Heartlake City
LEGO Friends of Heartlake City is a film series currently being shown in several countries. The first six episodes are available online in Greek, and the first in Korean and Vietnamese as well. In late 2012, it started airing online at video.disney.com and during commercial breaks on Disney Channel. Now the first 10 episodes can be watched all in one 22 minute segment with credits that display who voices who. Synopsis The first episode, New in Town shows that Olivia has moved to Heartlake City two weeks ago. She visits her aunt, Sophie at the vet. An Unamed Lady gives Olivia and Sophie Scarlett for adoption. Sophie suggests that Olivia take Scarlett down to the stables where a girl named Mia is, a champion horse rider whom Sophie wants Olivia to meet. Olivia lets go of Scarlett's lead, and Scarlett runs off through the woods. Olivia chases Scarlett, and bumps into Jacob who is looking at his toy plane that won't fly. Olivia says sorry for bumping into him and tells him how to get his plane to fly. Olivia then runs off and looks back at Jacob with a smile, hinting she has a crush on him. He smiles back, hinting a return of affection. In the second episode The Chase Olivia continues to chase after Scarlett. Scarlett ruins several things along the way. Mr. Mayor is explaining to some of the citizens of Heartlake about the World petatcular. Scarlett then runs through a poster of the World Petatcular and knocks Mr. Mayor over. Scarlett next ruins a banner Emma is making at her fashion design studio. Next Scarlett ruins Stephanie's cupcakes that shes making outdoor bakery. The next scene is Andrea singing in the café, while she's supposed to be working. Marie tells Andrea to get on with her job, and Andrea carries some burgers to give to her customer but Scarlett knocks them over. The last scene we see is Mia and her horse Bella practicing for the World Petacular, Lacy sneers at them. Scarlett runs into Bella and she runs into the forest and hurles Mia up into a tree. Mia then falls on Olivia who is still chasing scarlett. In the third episode Amends Olivia is confronted by Andrea, Emma and Mia. Stephanie tells everyone to chill and tells them to let Olivia have a chance to explain. Olivia tells them what happened and Andrea, Emma and Stephanie forgave her, but Mia is still thinking about Bella. Mr. Mayor comes over and asks Stephanie who is responsible for Scarllett's behavior. Olivia is about to tell Mr. Mayor that she is responsible but Stephanie jumps into the conversation. Stephanie tells Mr. Mayor that everything is under control.. almost, and she has a team to fix things. Mr. Mayor walks off, worrying that the World Petacular is ruined. In the fourth episode The Team Andrea, Emma and Olivia ask Stephanie who the team is. Stephanie tells the girls that its them. Andrea, Emma and Olivia are excited about the new team. But Mia asks Stephanie can they go find Bella. Stephanie takes Mia in her convertible to go searching for Bella. They find Bella, with a hurt leg. Meanwhile Andrea, Emma and Olivia go searching for Scarlett. They find Scarlett crying in the bushes. Andrea, Emma and Olivia met up with Stephanie and Mia and they call the vet. Sophie collects Bella in a horse trailer, and brings her to the clinic for a xray. In the fifth episode The Tree house Olivia takes Emma to her Treehouse. Emma brings her sketch pad, so Olivia can draw blueprints on how there going to rebuild the World Petacular. Scarlett comes with Olivia and Emma and barks and chases Maxie, Olivia's pet cat. Meanwhile at the vet Sophie checks Bella's leg. Sophie puts an ice pack on it, and is not sure whether Bella will be able to compete. Mia is upset,but Sophie tells her to give Olivia a second chance. Episodes Season 1 # New Girl in Town #Stephanie's Surprise Party #Dolphin Cruise - released 9 December 2013 #Country Girls - released June 15, 2014 #Emma's Dilemma - released August 31, 2014 #Friends of the Jungle - released November 2, 2014 #Andrea's Big Moment - released March 15, 2015 #Kate's Island - released August 16, 2015 #The Grand Hotel # Getting Out the Vote # Getting the Message # The Grateful Dud Season 2 # The Drooling Detective # Rabbitouille # Change of Address # Dive In # I Told You So # Snow Way # Midwinter Night's Dream Movie Girlz 4 Life LEGO Friends: The Power of Friendship (Netflix Series) # Camp Wild Hearts # Slam Dunk # Keepin' It Real # Roomies LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (Reboot Series) www.legofriends.wikia.com/ Webisodes Season 1 * Andrea's First Day * The Trapped Foal * Bored Beach Blues * Olivia's Science Show * The Beast from the Blue Lagoon * Quit Monkeying Around * All We Need is Juice * Speaking of Parrots * Nice Prank * Bear in Trouble * Drawn Together * A Noisy Camping Trip * An Icy Science Show * Painting Tony * Jungle Cupcakes * What's at Heart? * Two Jacob * Emma's Ornament Season 2 * I Heart Card You * Emma is Moving part I * Emma is Moving part II Characters & Voice Actors Main Characters * Olivia - Karen Strassman *Emma - Raquel Christina *Stephanie - Sophie Roberts *Andrea - Lucia Vecchio *Mia - Elisa Schnebelie Other Characters * Scarlett * Bella * Unamed Lady - Jessica Gee (credited as Jessica Gee-George) * Jacob - Sam Riegel (credited as Sam Regal) * Sophie - Wendee Lee * Scarlett * Lacy - Sophie Roberts * Mr. Mayor - Jamieson Price (credited as Taylor Henry) * Marie * Bella * Maxie Source *http://video.disney.com/shows/lego-friends-of-heartlake-city-4cddb9f64ae23944b2297dd3 Category:LEGO Films Category:Friends